


The Unopened Letter

by Ereri_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Sad, short but worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: Eren wrote a letter that will never be opened.





	The Unopened Letter

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea and wrote it on my way to work so sorry if it’s not top notch quality..
> 
> anyway, prepare for sadness T~T

Dear Levi,

I hate you. I hate you so fucking much. 

I hate you because you took responsibility for me. I hate you because you bothered to train me. I hate you because you let me out of that cellar. I hate you because you looked out for me. I hate you because you protected me. I hate you because you saved me. 

I hate you because you put your faith in me when no one else did. I hate you because you believed in me. I hate you because you didn’t see me as a monster. I hate you because you told me to follow my heart. I hate you because you turned my nightmares into dreams. 

I hate you because when I cried, you were there. I hate you because when I lost all hope, you were there. I hate you because when I lost everything, you were there. I hate you because when I was weak, you were strong. 

I hate you because you made me smile. I hate you because you made me laugh. I hate you because you made my heart skip a beat just by looking at me. I hate you because of the way you held me when we were alone. 

I hate you because you made this cruel world a brighter place. 

I hate you because you’ll never read this letter. 

I hate you because missing you is so much more painful than anything I could have ever imagined. 

Most of all, I hate you because you made me love you so fucking much and then left me here alone.

What’s the point of a world without titans if it’s a world without you?

-Eren

(PS- truth is, I don’t hate you at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> my poor baby~~ 
> 
> tbh i can’t imagine eren or levi’s world without the other, i think they wouldn’t be able to survive


End file.
